Problemas e Soluções
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Fic escrita especialmente por encomenda da Litha chan. Ela é a culpada disso, e exigiu duas restrições: NADA de YohjixKen nem AyaxYohji... fora isso eu poderia das asas a imaginação. Por isso, reclamações é só com ela!


_**Título**_: Problemas e Soluções_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU_**  
Shipp:**_ Schul+Yohji_**  
Resumo:**_ Fic encomenda da Litha chan. Exigências: nada de YohjixKen nem AyaxYohji

* * *

**Problemas e Soluções  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Yohji puxou as rédeas do magnífico alazão, de pêlo negro e brilhante, fazendo-o parar no meio da rua. Depois se pôs a observar pacientemente a confusão reinante na pequena praça daquele povoado.

Dois rapazes discutiam sobre uma espécie de disputa, e atraíam a atenção de vários transeuntes.

Na verdade, não era bem uma discussão. O que acontecia era que, um belo rapaz moreno, gritava com um rapaz ruivo, mais belo ainda, que estava parado do outro lado da calçada de tábuas.

(Yohji) Interessante, não concorda, Balinese?

O puro sangue relinchou ao ouvir seu nome, e sacudiu a cabeça, agitando a crina negra.

(Ken) Você me paga, Ran Fujimiya! Está tentando me arruinar, mas não vai conseguir!

(Ran) Não seja ridículo, Hidaka.

(Ken) Nunca venderei o meu rancho! Nunca!

(Ran) Não quero aquele pedaço de terra irrisório.

(Ken furioso) Irrisório?! Maldito!!

Então uma garota de cabelos escuros divididos em duas tranças se aproximou de Ran e segurou-lhe o braço. Tinha uma expressão fechada em sua face.

(Aya) Vamos embora, irmão. Não vale a pena.

(Ken) Está avisado! Se desaparecer mais um de meus animais... eu mato você!

Porém o ruivo não deu mais atenção. Afastou-se com sua irmã, sem dar resposta ao tal Hidaka. O moreninho, por sua vez, bufou e cerrou os punhos, mas também deu meia volta e foi-se pisando duro obre o chão de terra batida.

(Yohji) Realmente interessante...

(Omi) Interessante? Me desculpe incomodá-lo, forasteiro, mas não creio que seja interessante. É terrível!

Yohji voltou os olhos para sua direita, onde um jovem de olhos grandes e brilhantes assistia toda a cena. Era uma coisinha linda de se olhar. E parecia realmente preocupado com os brigões.

(Yohji) Por que seria tão terrível assim?

(Omi suspirando) Ran e Ken são amigos de infância... mas de uns tempos para cá, vários animais do rancho de Ken começaram a sumir. Se continuar assim, ele perderá muito dinheiro e terá que vender sua propriedade.

(Yohji piscando) E porque ele desconfia daquele ruivo?

(Omi) Ran é o seu único vizinho. Dos outros lados, estão as Colinas Rochosas, e elas pertencem ao governo.

(Yohji) Hum... apesar de meio sério, aquele ruivo não tem cara de ladrão.

(Omi) Por isso eu disse que era terrível. Agora ambos não se falam mais, apenas se ofendem, até mesmo em público. A profunda amizade está virando ódio.

Então Yohji desmontou e tirou a sacolinha de fumo do bolso e um pedaço de papel. Enquanto enrolava um cigarro para si, perscrutava o chibi com olhos sagazes e experientes.

(Yohji) E porque você se importa tanto?

(Omi) Porque eu também sou amigo deles. Nós três crescemos juntos, brincamos juntos e choramos juntos. Me dói que tudo caminhe tão mal.

(Yohji) Ah...

(Omi) Sou filho do prefeito, por isso a situação financeira não me preocupa. Mas para Ken, o roubo de seus animais significa a ruína.

(Yohji) E você não tentou falar com eles?

(Omi) Claro que tentei. Mas eles parecem ter perdido a razão! As brigas se iniciaram a pouco tempo, no entanto... se continuar assim... Mas... porque tanto interesse?

(Yohji) Nhe! De repente eu posso ajudar...

(Omi ¬¬) Hum... será?

(Yohji) Não faça essa cara. Meu nome é Yohji Kudou, e sou um viajante desse mundão enorme...

(Omi sorrindo) Omi Tsukiyono. Prazer.

(Yohji) Então, Omi. Que tal me ajudar a investigar esse caso? Talvez possamos descobrir quem é o verdadeiro ladrão. Você parece acreditar na inocência desse Ran.

Subitamente o rostinho de Omi se iluminou e ele sorriu, agradecido pela boa vontade do forasteiro loiro.

(Omi) Aceito! Por onde começamos?

Yohji deu uma profunda tragada no cigarro e ajeitou o chapéu sobre os fios de cabelo loiro, que lhe chegavam ao ombro.

(Yohji) Monta na garupa, que vamos dar um pulinho na casa de Ran.

oOo

(Yohji surpreso) Não está nada mal!

A casa de Ran ficava bem no meio de um extenso campo gramado e bem cuidado. A vista belíssima se estendia por muitos metros, onde se viam não apenas belas reses, mas ovelhas e carneiro. A leste havia uma horta grande e variada. A norte um galinheiro de bom tamanho.

(Omi) E não é só isso. Ran é dono dos melhores cavalos para corrida, e também cria os leitões mais cobiçados. Não há motivo algum, para que roube Ken.

(Yohji pensativo) Estou vendo...

Os olhos de jade analisavam tudo, desde os horizontes as cercanias, tentando captar alguma coisa suspeita, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse o que era.

O chibi estranhou a atitude aparentemente descuidada, mas não teve tempo de comentar nada. Logo a porta se abria e Ran surgia, com uma espingarda de dois canos debaixo do braço.

(Ran) O que querem aqui?

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Só visitar...

(Yohji sorrindo) E pedir um pouco de água... sem correr o risco de levar um tiro.

O ruivo analisou os visitantes por um instante e relaxou.

(Ran) Entrem.

(Yohji) He, he, he... rapaz difícil.

(Omi) Ele não era assim. Ran começou a mudar depois que a garota que ele amava fugiu com outro homem.

(Yohji) Oh!

(Omi) Agora que ele está se conformando.

Enquanto trocavam essas palavras, Yohji e Omi apeavam e se encaminharam em direção a porta por onde Ran voltava a entrar.

Chegaram em uma sala decorada com simplicidade e bom gosto, onde Aya estava sentada, costurando um suéter laranja.

(Aya sorrindo) Bem vindo, Omi!

(Omi) Aya chan! Espero que esteja se recuperando bem da pneumonia.

(Aya) Estou sim.

Nesse momento Ran apareceu da cozinha, trazendo consigo dois copos de água fresca. Entregou um para Omi e outro para Yohji, depois ficou parado, assistindo-os beber sem comentar nada.

O loiro mais alto foi o primeiro a terminar. Devolveu o copo a Ran com um sorriso e agradeceu a gentileza. Omi fez o mesmo.

(Yohji) Yep. Vamos continuar nosso passeio agora, Omi?

(Omi) Você é quem sabe.

(Yohji) Até logo, Ran... senhorita...

Aya balançou a cabeça em retribuição ao cumprimento, mas Ran, por sua vez, não fez nada.

Quando os visitantes se foram, os irmãos se entreolharam sem entender nada. Com certeza Omi e aquele loiro forasteiro estavam armando alguma...

oOo

Logo Yohji e Omi continuavam a procissão até alcançar as terras de Ken Hidaka. O cenário ia se transformando pouco a pouco. Logo os campos não eram tão verdes, e aos poucos iam se transformando em chão de terra batida.

Cerca de meia hora de caminhada depois, puderam avistar a casinha do jogador.

Era uma residência bem construída e agradável, chegando a ser bonita. Mas com certeza era bem menor que a de Aya, e refletia o poder aquisitivo do dono, que visivelmente não devia ser muito.

Algumas vaquinhas pastavam aqui e ali, espalhadas aparentemente sem ordem alguma. Um cavalo de bom porte estava amarrado em uma cocheira a esquerda da casa, próxima a uma horta pequena, mas sortida e bem cuidada.

Bem mais afastado da moradia, estava um galinheiro, perto de algumas moitas e folhagens mais altas.

Os olhos de jade gostaram da visão como um todo. Com certeza era um lugar adorável, e aquecia o coração.

(Omi) Chegamos na hora do almoço.

Só então Yohji notou a fumacinha que escapava pela chaminé.

(Yohji) E não é...?

Mais uma vez os profundos olhos esmeralda analisaram o chão empoeirado. Ao avistar algo que destoava do cenário, Yohji estreitou os olhos, mas era algo que somente uma pessoa treinada e experiente podia identificar.

Omi desmontou no instante em que Ken abria a porta, mostrando-se curioso.

(Ken) Omi?

(Omi sorrindo) Ken... Yohji e eu estávamos passando por aí, e resolvemos fazer uma visita.

Ken olhou desconfiado para Yohji, mas acabou relaxando.

(Ken) Entrem. Yuriko está terminando de preparar o almoço. Vou mandar minha esposa colocar mais água no feijão.

(Yohji suspirando) Agradeço,mas preciso ir.

(Omi) Como assim?

(Ken)!!

(Yohji) Chibi, já vi tudo o que eu precisava. Vou entrar em contato com minha parceira, e logo volto.

(Omi) Parceira?

(Yohji) Claro, achou que o tio Yohji aqui trabalhava sozinho?

E abaixando a voz, ele completou:

(Yohji) Me encontre nas Colinas Rochosas por volta das onze horas. E venha armado com uma faca.

(Omi baixinho) Está bem.

Enquanto Yohji se afastava, Omi seguia Ken para dentro da residência, disposto a partilhar da hospitalidade sincera que o moreninho oferecia.

oOo

Por volta do horário combinado, Omi apareceu nas colinas, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada perigoso. Silenciosamente avançou, até avistar a forma alongada de Yohji, encostado em uma árvore, de um ponto onde podia observar a casinha de Ken, que nesse momento estava toda as escuras.

O casal Hidaka dormia cedo.

(Omi baixinho) Yohji?

(Yohji) Aqui, chibi.

Apesar de deixar claro que iria atrás da parceira, Yohji estava sozinho, o que fez o chibi se indagar o que teria acontecido.

(Omi) O que faremos agora?

(Yohji) Esperamos.

(Omi surpreso) Mas...

(Yohji) Seus amigos estão tão preocupados com brigas inúteis, que não entenderam o real significado do que está acontecendo.

(Omi) E você já entendeu?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro. Ao analisar o solo da casa de Ken, percebi tudo.

(Omi) Oh!

(Yohji) Agora, tenha paciência, está bem?

O loirinho apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

As horas se arrastaram, lenta e tediosamente. Omi lutava de maneira heróica, para não cair no sono, enquanto Yohji fumava um cigarro atrás do outro.

Foi perto das duas e meia da manhã que Yohji agitou-se. Fez um sinal a Omi, que ficou atento, despertando por completo.

(Yohji) Veja lá, no galinheiro.

(Omi) O ladrão!

(Yohji) Exato!

O forasteiro esticou o braço, e pegou uma besta que estava escondida atrás do tronco da árvore.

(Omi)...

Surpreendido pelo ato, Omi viu quando o mais alto disparava duas flechas em direção ao galinheiro. Eles ouviram um som longo e engasgado, e então tudo silenciou.

(Yohji sorrindo) Caso resolvido. Eu sou o máximo!

(Omi) Resolvido?!

(Yohji) Venha comigo...

Ambos desceram a colina. Assim que chegaram perto do galinheiro, o chibi arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

(Omi) Uma... raposa?!

O animal selvagem estava agoniando, ferida de morte no pescoço pelos disparos certeiros de Yohji. Havia uma galinha morta ao lado do 'ladrão'.

(Yohji) Suspeitei disso ao ver um rastro ao lado do galinehrio. Imagino que seu amigo descubra algumas penas soltas, alguns ovos quebrados, mas nada de sangue, não é?

(Omi) É... por isso desconfiou de roubo...

(Yohji) Certo. Na verdade, raposas são uma praga esperta e lisa... pode-se levar um bom tempo antes de descobrir as danadas. Como os rastros no quintal não eram recentes, deduzi que ela apareceria por aqui logo, logo.

Omi observou a raposa que agonizava e parecia sofrer muito.

(Omi penalizado) Acabe com isso, por favor!

(Yohji) Sim senhor, garotinho de coração mole.

Apontando a besta, Yohji disparou a sangue frio, encerrando o sofrimento do bicho, assim como sua vida de 'crimes'.

(Omi) Podemos fazer um casaco de peles com ela, e vender para que Ken recupere parte do prejuízo.

(Yohji) Duvido.

E dizendo isso, virou o corpo da raposa de lado, usando a ponta do pé.

(Omi) Oh!

(Yohji) Esse bicho está com sarna. A pele fica inutilizada assim.

(Omi) Que pena...

(Yohji) Use a faca que mandei você trazer e corte ambas as orelhas. Entregue uma a Ran e a outra a Ken, eles devem aprender a confiar mais na amizade, e não perder a cabeça em situações difíceis.

(Omi sorrindo) Certo!

(Yohji) Depois joga esse bicho sarnento e encrenqueiro numa ravina. Deixa os abutres fazerem seu serviço e limpar a carniça.

O jovem filho do prefeito ia agradecer, quando eles ouviram um longo e sinistro uivo. Assustado, Omi voltou-se em direção a colina, onde ele e Yohji haviam estado até bem pouco tempo.

Sobre elevação, estava um lobo, de uma rara espécie, que possuía pelo brilhante e cinzento. O animal tinha o corpo banhado pela luz da lua numa visão ao mesmo tempo belíssima e aterradora. O focinho alongado estava erguido para o céu, terminando de uivar solenemente. O animal tinha uma mancha preta ao redor do olho esquerdo, e era a única coisa que maculava a pelagem perfeita.

(Omi preocupado) Yohji!

(Yohji sorrindo) Acalme-se. Aquela é minha parceira.

(Omi surpreso) Oh!

(Yohji) Encontrei essa fêmea de lobo prateado quando ainda era um filhote, e a amestrei. Essa noite ordenei que fosse atrás do parceiro dessa raposa. Esses animais nunca agem sozinhos.

(Omi) Então...

(Yohji) Pelo visto o par foi eliminado. Meu lobo deve ter encontrado o outro ainda na toca.

Então Yohji assobiou de forma lenta e baixa. O lobo balançou a cauda e saiu correndo, pelo lado oposto da casa de Ken.

(Omi) Onde ela foi?

(Yohji) Foi pra junto de Balinese. É incrível como os dois se dão bem.

(Omi) Você é cheio de surpresas!

(Yohji) Sei que sou incrível! Yep, chibi... preciso seguir o meu caminho! Ainda existem milhares de inocentes que precisam da ajuda do papai aqui.

(Omi sorrindo) Boa sorte!

O loirinho observou enquanto o mais velho dava as costas e desaparecia indo pelo mesmo caminho seguido pelo lobo prateado.

Então Omi olhou novamente para a raposa, que começava a esfriar caída no chão. O focinho estava aberto, e algumas penas brancas permaneciam presas entre os vãos dos dentes afiados.

(Omi) Raposa é mesmo um animal de mau agouro.

Por culpa daquele bicho larapio, furtivo e sarnento, dois bons amigos quase haviam se separado. E o pior: cego a realidade, Ken acabaria culpando Ran pelas confusões causadas pela raposa, que mais cedo ou mais tarde o levariam a ruína.

oOo

Schuldig suspirou pela enésima vez. Os olhos estreitos estavam presos na estrada de poeira, enquanto ele continuava esperando, sem ter o que fazer.

O sol nascia no horizonte.

Foi então que ele avistou... primeiro viu o belo lobo surgir no caminho, correndo, animado e vigoroso.

Logo atrás dele, vinha Yohji, montado em Balinese.

O ruivo ajeitou-se sobre a sela do garanhão e passou a mão pelo cabelo liso e alaranjado, mais longo do que o normal, no caso de um homem.

Assim que Yohji aproximou-se, Schul tratou de interrogá-lo.

(Schul) Está atrasado, Kudou! O que aprontou dessa vez?

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé... eu estava ajudando uns garotos.

(Schul suspirando) Sei... mais caipiras cabeçudos... Yohji, você não vai concertar o mundo. Pare de agir como um bom samaritano.

(Yohji) Vai pro inferno! Somos agentes federais, e estamos varrendo o oeste de qualquer problema!

(Schul) Qualquer problema o seu nariz! Eu só cuido de ladrões de gado, assaltantes de banco, estelionatários. Você que é um detetive altruísta, e mete o narigão em qualquer situação.

(Yohji)...

Então o ruivo voltou-se para o lobo e sorrindo, zombou:

(Schul) Ei, lobo. Vê se presta pra alguma coisa: da próxima vez que seu dono quiser bancar o bonzão, morde a canelinha seca dele! Eu dou permissão!

(Yohji ¬¬) Canelinha seca é teu passado.

(Schul) Enfim, loiro, vamos nos, que o caminho até o Alabama é longo! E você sabe bem o que eu quero, não é?

(Yohji piscando) Se sei! Tenho certeza que a gente encontra um hotel no caminho, onde poderemos descansar.

(Schul) E quem disse que eu quero descansar, bobão?!

(Yohji) Ora seu!! Depois eu é que levo a fama de depravado da dupla!

Ambos picaram esporas e ganharam a estrada.

(Schul) O que você enfrentou dessa vez?

(Yohji) Uma raposa.

(Schul) E porque não me trouxe a pele?

(Yohji) Não valia a pena. Estava toda sarnenta.

(Schul) hum... é por isso que não gosto de raposas. São animais de mau agouro. Prefiro esse seu lobo prateado.

Como se entendesse o elogio, o animal ergueu o focinho e uivou duas vezes, em agradecimento.

Yohji e Schul se entreolharam e acabaram rindo. Aquele lobo era por demais inteligente. Tinha tudo a ver com o dono, e é claro, gostava tanto de aventuras, quanto a dupla de detetives, que desbravava o oeste a caça de emoções.

Fim

* * *

BUAHAUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA

Litha, taí a sua fic feita de encomenda! XP


End file.
